User blog:Spottedtiger/Darkkit/Darkpaw/Darksong's family tree
I used multiple linearts from WildpathofShadowClan's gallery on deviantART.com. I used the Queen + Kits Lineart, the Mediumheaired Warrior Lineart, and the Kits Playfight Lineart. ---- This is Darkpaw's family when he was a kit. Here's the bio I put when I made Darkpaw's profile for my RP: 'I was not originally born in ThunderClan. I was born in ShadowClan, but I didn't like the way some of the warriors handled things, so I left when I was about four moons old. I slipped out of the Camp one night when no one was watching me; my mother, father, brothers and sisters were asleep. I walked and walked until I finally reached the ThunderClan camp, there were, of course, two guards outside the entrance and they smelled me before they saw me. They asked who was there and as I stepped out, I gave them my name-- Darkkit. They knew my scent was from ShadowClan and when I asked to speak to the leader, they looked at me puzzled. They couldn't figure out why I was here and not in ShadowClan's camp, but they took me to see the leader anyways. They had one apprentice and one warrior watch the entrance while they stayed with me in the leaders den as I told my story. No one could believe me when I said that I had left my mother, father brothers and sisters, not to mention my entire Clan, behind to join ThunderClan. I asked and I was accepted into ThunderClan. Even though it was well past midnight, the leader decided to hold a Clan meeting right after he asked one of the queens if she'd be my foster mother. At first she didn't want to, but she warmed up to me after hearing my story. She thought it was a brave thing for me to do seeing as how I was only four moons old! When the leader told the rest of the Clan, they all acted like a war was about to happen-- they surely thought that ShadowClan would come and try to take me back, but they never did. I guess my mother and brothers never really cared if they never came to try to get me back. But I am happy living in ThunderClan and I would do anything for this Clan.' ---- ~ Crowkit/Crowpaw/Crowtail (the one on Sunflame's head) is a jet black tom with green eyes. >Clan: ShadowClan<>Rank: Kit/Apprentice/Warrior-->Deputy< ~ Twinklekit/Twinklepaw/Twinklefur (the one that just shows her but) is a yellowish-gold she-cat with light brown spots and one black paw (her back left paw). >Clan: ShadowClan<>Rank: Kit/Apprentice/Warrior< ~ Darkkit/Darkpaw/Darksong (the one trying to get Sunflame's tail) is a jet black tom with icy blue eyes. >Clan: ShadowClan; ThunderClan<>Rank: Kit/Apprentice/Warrior< ~ Spottedkit/Spottedpaw/Spottedwing (..shouldn't be too hard to find her) is a white she-cat with black spots, a black tail tip, black muzzle and black ear-tips. >Clan: ShadowClan (Soon to be ThunderClan in RP)<>Rank: Kit/Apprentice/Medicine Cat< ~ Fernkit/Fernpaw/Fernpool (the one play fighting with Bramblekit) is a dark gray she-cat with light grey flecks (much like Ferncloud but not exactly) and has icy blue eyes. >Clan: ShadowClan<>Rank: Kit/Apprentice/Warrior/Queen< ~ Bramblekit/Bramblepaw/Bramblefoot (the one play fighting with Fernkit) is a light brown tom with dark brown paws. >Clan: ShadowClan<>Rank: Kit/Apprentice/Warrior< ~ Sunflame (the one that has Crowkit, Twinklekit, Darkkit and Spottedkit crawling around and on her) is a light brown she-cat with a white muzzle, white right front paw, black ears, black tail-tip, and black left front paw (she has icy blue eyes which you can't see cause she has her eyes shut). She is (of course xD) the mother of Crowkit, Twinklekit, Darkkit, Spottedkit, Fernkit and Bramblekit >Clan: ShadowClan<>Rank: Warrior/Queen< ~ Ruefang (the one off to the far left) is a yellowish-gold tom with green eyes. He is the father of Crowkit, Twinklekit, Darkkit, Spottedkit, Fernkit and Bramblekit >Clan: Shadowclan<>Rank: Warrior< Category:Blog posts